


Разные языки

by essilt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Попытка договориться
Kudos: 4





	Разные языки

Полог походного шатра приподнялся, и Диор сел прямо. Стол перед ним был пуст — только кувшин с вином и два кубка.

Так ему и рассказывали: пламенеющий волчий взгляд, оскал вместо улыбки, лицо столь же красивое, сколь иссеченное шрамами — метками плена и битв. Рост — словно Ману сошел на землю; Диор не помнил, чтобы дед был таким высоким.

Но ступал гигант легко и мягко, и Диор подумал: это единственное, что осталось в нем от эльфа.

Не все же в нем от зверя.

Диор кивнул коротко, как равному, но ответного кивка не дождался.

— Король Маэдрос.

От такого взгляда можно было обледенеть.

Маэдрос подошел ближе; не спрашивая, взял со стола кувшин и налил себе вина. Сделал глоток.

— Я не король.

Голос у него был гулкий, словно из пропасти. Плохое начало, подумал Диор.

— Разве для тех, кто идет за тобой, ты не король?

Маэдрос сделал еще глоток.

— Единственный истинный король нолдор — мой дед, — и уселся за стол напротив Диора. — И хватит об этом. Я здесь не обсуждать королей прошлого.

— Я благодарен, что ты принял мое предложение, лорд Маэдрос, в такое опасное время.

— Поверь, даже однорукий и с единственным мечом я пройду через строй орков, волколаков... твоих воинов. Сын Лютиэн, зачем ты говоришь, как человек?

Диор выдержал его взгляд.

— Мой отец — Берен.

По Диору можно было смутно догадываться о красоте Лютиэн, но не понять, почему Тьелкормо так намертво прикипел к этой таинственной дочери леса. Известие о ее смерти он принял с каменным лицом — и продолжал молчать о ней. Ему и Курво простили Нарготронд — они бы просто не выжили, если бы не прощали друг друга.

Маэдрос никогда не видел Лютиэн и верил бы в ее красоту и могущество не больше, чем в небылицы атани — если бы не Камень.

Отсвет отцовского Камня лежал на сыне Лютиэн — такой яркий, что резал Маэдросу глаза.

— Я позвал тебя, чтобы отвести беду от Дориата.

— Тогда надо было взять Камень, сын Лютиэн, и отдать мне.

— Неужели он и впрямь так важен для вас?

Маэдрос снисходительно улыбнулся. Сколько уже раз слышал это!

— Был бы ты сыном Феанаро — не спрашивал бы.

Диор обдумывал его слова, глядя на свои руки, и наконец покачал головой.

— Неужели ради крови, пролитой моим отцом, ради жертвы, принесенной моей матерью, ты не можешь придержать свою Клятву? В тебе нет уважения к их подвигу?

— Осторожно, сын Лютиэн. Я знаю, куда ты клонишь. Но тот, кто мог придержать Клятву, мертв.

— Король Финдекано? — спросил Диор на квенья.

— Это единственный раз, когда я позволил тебе произнести его имя в моем присутствии, — Маэдрос спокойно налил еще вина в кубок. — Особенно на языке моего народа. Говори на своем наречии, сын Лютиэн. То, чему тебя научил твой отец, даже не тень квенья. Пытаясь меня улестить, ты только оскорбляешь мой слух.

Диор напряженно рассмеялся.

— Тяжелый ты переговорщик, лорд Маэдрос.

— И все же я единственный из нас семерых, кто готов договариваться. Я даже с Моринготто готов был договориться, — он медленно повернул перед собой культю в наруче из черненой стали. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь предложить мне, сын Лютиэн, — отсрочку.

— Хочу, — честно сказал Диор.

— Потом еще одну, и еще, потом отсрочку станут просить твои сыновья и внуки, как будто от этого над Дориатом встанет вторая Завесы, — Маэдрос усмехнулся. — Ты человек, для тебя немыслимо, чтобы время не заставило нас с братьями передумать… отказаться.

На лице Диора ясно читалось подтверждение этих слов.

— Что предлагаешь ты, лорд Маэдрос? — после молчания спросил он.

— Отдай нам Камень по доброй воле, сын Лютиэн, и мы дадим тебе мир, союз, наши мечи, воинов. Станем оберегать твое королевство. Возможно…

— Нет.

— Я не договорил.

— Нет, — повторил Диор. — Ты не втянешь Дориат в войну нолдор.

Маэдрос вздохнул.

— Это не война нолдор. Раз уж ты король, должен видеть со своей высоты.

— Нет, — в третий раз повторил Диор.

— Тогда не будет и отсрочки.

Мгновение Диор испытывал тошнотворный страх при мысли, что мечи нолдор обрушатся на Дориат. Обрушатся на Нимлот и близнецов. На Эльвинг, которая будет гулить в колыбели…

Он прочистил горло.

— Как отец мог потребовать от сыновей такой клятвы?

— Видел бы ты его смерть — не спрашивал бы, — Маэдрос залпом допил вино, ненадолго задумался. — Готовься, сын Лютиэн. Мы придем скоро.

— Мой отец — Берен.

Маэдрос скупо улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, мои братья не доберутся до тебя прежде, чем я.

— Ты говоришь так, будто уже победил, — Диор нахмурился.

Не отвечая, Маэдрос поднялся на ноги. Диор поднялся тоже.

— У меня есть два малолетних сына, а дочь еще в колыбели, — не без труда проговорил он, когда Маэдрос взялся за полог. — Поклянись, что защитишь их, если я паду.

Они встретились взглядами.

— Я больше не клянусь, — спокойно сказал Маэдрос. — Но их не тронут.

И бесшумно шагнул в темноту.


End file.
